1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms using a novel prosthetic tube graft within the abdominal aorta.
2. Description of Related Art
An aneurysm is a ballooning of the wall of an artery resulting from the weakening of the artery due to disease or other conditions. Left untreated, the aneurysm will frequently rupture, resulting in loss of blood through the rupture and death.
Aortic aneurysms are the most common form of arterial aneurysm and are life threatening. The aorta is the main artery which supplies blood to the circulatory system. The aorta arises from the left ventricle of the heart, passes upward and bends over behind the heart, and passes down through the thorax and abdomen. Among other arterial vessels branching off the aorta along its path, the abdominal aorta supplies two side vessels to the kidneys, the renal arteries. Below the level of the renal arteries, the abdominal aorta continues to about the level of the fourth lumbar vertebrae (or the navel), where it divides into the iliac arteries. The iliac arteries, in turn, supply blood to the lower extremities and perineal region.
It is common for an aortic aneurysm to occur in that portion of the abdominal aorta between the renal arteries and the iliac arteries. This portion of the abdominal aorta is particularly susceptible to weakening, resulting in an aortic aneurysm. Such an aneurysm is often located near the iliac arteries. An aortic aneurysm larger than about 5 cm in diameter in this section of the aorta is ominous. Left untreated, the aneurysm may rupture, resulting in rapid, and usually fatal, hemorrhaging. Typically, a surgical procedure is not performed on aneurysms smaller than 5 cm because no statistical benefit exists in performing such procedures.
Aneurysms in the abdominal aorta are associated with a particularly high mortality rate; accordingly, current medical standards call for urgent operative repair. Abdominal surgery, however, results in substantial stress to the body. Although the mortality rate for an aortic aneurysm is extremely high, there is also considerable mortality and morbidity associated with open surgical intervention to repair an aortic aneurysm. This intervention involves penetrating the abdominal wall to the location of the aneurysm to reinforce or replace the diseased section of the aortic aneurysm. A prosthetic device, typically a synthetic tube graft, is used for this purpose. The graft serves to exclude the aneurysm from the circulatory system, thus relieving pressure and stress on the weakened section of the aorta at the aneurysm.
Repair of an aortic aneurysm by surgical means is a major operative procedure. Substantial morbidity accompanies the procedure, resulting in a protracted recovery period. Further, the procedure entails a substantial risk of mortality. While surgical intervention may be indicated and the surgery carries attendant risk, certain patients may not be able to tolerate the stress of intra-abdominal surgery. It is, therefore, desirable to reduce the mortality and morbidity associated with intra-abdominal surgical intervention.
In recent years, methods have been developed to attempt to treat an aortic aneurysm without the attendant risks of intra-abdominal surgical intervention. Among them are inventions disclosed and claimed in Komberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,596 for Aortic Graft, Device and Method for Performing an Intraluminal Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm Repair; Lazarus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,899 for Intraluminal Graft Device, System and Method; and Taheri, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,707 for Intravascular Stapler, and Method of Operating Same.
Kornberg discloses an aortic graft comprising a flexible tubular material having a plurality of struts to lend the graft stability and resiliency. The struts have angled hooks with barbs at their upper ends which are securely attached to the inside of the aorta above the aneurysm. Kornberg""s graft is inserted using a tubular device also disclosed in his patent. Kornberg, however, only anchors the proximal end of the graft. Komberg claims that the downward flow of blood holds the distal graft securely in place, so that no mechanical attachment is necessary distally. The blood pressure in the abdominal aorta, however, is typically in the magnitude of 130 mm of mercury (Hg). In spite of the direction of flow of blood through the graft, proximal to distal, substantial back pressure within the aneurysm will result unless the distal end is also mechanically attached to the aorta in a manner that prevents substantial leakage of blood between the graft and the aorta. Without distal attachment, the device of Kornberg will not effectively exclude the weakened arterial wall at the site of the aneurysm from the forces and stress associated with the blood pressure.
Lazarus discloses a grafting system that employs a plurality of staples mounted in the proximal end of the graft. Lazarus""s staples are forced through the aorta wall by means of a balloon catheter. As does Kornberg, Lazarus discloses staples mounted only in the proximal end of the graft. There is no teaching or suggestion in Lazarus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,899 as to the desirability of, let alone means for, mechanically attaching the graft to the distal aorta below the level of the aneurysm.
Taheri discloses an articulatable stapler for implanting a graft in a blood vessel. The stapler is in the form of an elongated catheter with a plurality of segments mounted on the distal end of the catheter. The segments have beveled faces and are connected to each other by hinges. A stylet runs through the catheter to the most distal segment. The most distal segment is moved, in conjunction with the other segments, into a firing position that is substantially perpendicular to the main catheter body by the action of pulling on the stylet. The staple is implanted by using two other stylets which act as fingers to bend the staple into its attachment position.
Taheri, however, appears to be a single-fire design which can only implant one staple at a time. After each stapler is implanted, Taheri""s design apparently requires that the catheter be removed before another staple is loaded. In addition, Taheri""s does not teach or suggest an appropriate density of staples to secure a graft against the pulsatile blood flow of the aorta. Pressures within the aorta range from 120 mm Hg pressure to 200 mm Hg pressure. Without adequate attachment, the graft may leak around the edges continuing to allow life threatening pressures to develop in the aneurysm, and may not even remain in place.
Hence, although in recent years certain techniques have been developed that may reduce the stress, morbidity, and risk of mortality associated with surgical intervention to repair aortic aneurysms, none of the systems that have been developed effectively treat the aneurysm and exclude the affected section of aorta from the pressures and stresses associated with circulation. None of the devices disclosed in the references provide a reliable and quick means to reinforce an aneurysmal artery. In addition, all of the prior references require a sufficiently large section of healthy aorta surrounding the aneurysm to ensure attachment of the graft. The neck of the aorta at the cephalad end (i.e., above the aneurysm) is usually sufficient to maintain a graft""s attachment means. However, when an aneurysm is located near the iliac arteries, there may be an ill-defined neck or no neck below the aneurysm. Such an ill-defined neck would have an insufficient amount of healthy aortic tissue to which to successfully mount a graft. Furthermore, much of the abdominal aorta wall may be calcified which may make it extremely difficult to attach the graft to the wall.
There are a number of shortcomings with the presently available graft products and their fixation within the abdominal aorta. Although sizing of xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbifurcatedxe2x80x9d grafts is radiographically assessed prior to surgery, it is necessary for the surgeon to have a large selection of graft lengths and diameters on hand to ensure an appropriate surgical outcome. Additional shortcomings include the placement of a xe2x80x9ccircularxe2x80x9d profile graft with an associated fixation device within an essentially xe2x80x9covoidxe2x80x9d profile vessel and the use of attachment means which fasten only to the insubstantial, structurally compromised (diseased) intima and media levels of the vessel wall. Research has exposed yet another problem which indicates that the necks of the post-surgical aorta increase in size for approximately twelve months, regardless of whether the aneurysm experiences dimensional change. This phenomenon can result in perigraft leaks and graft migration.
There are a number of currently available scanning technologies that facilitate the pre-surgical assessment of abdominal aortic aneurysms. These include: computed tomography; magnetic resonance angiography; computed angiography; sonography including Doppler, and color flow; abdominal aortography; contrast arteriography; magnetic resonance imaging (i.e., MRI); and echocardiography. The images gained by these scanning technologies are informative, but are open to multiple interpretations as they do not provide direct viewing of the portion of the aorta to be repaired. Furthermore, the performance of the procedures for these technologies may be injurious to the patient and in other insances impractical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of repairing an abdominal aorta aneurysm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for facilitating the repair of an abdominal aneurysm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a graft for the repair of an abdominal aneurysm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the repair of the aneurysm that facilitates direct viewing of the area of the aneurysm to be repaired.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the amount of damage to the aorta and associated vasculature while repairing the aneurysm.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate direct viewing of the vessel wall surface to assist the medical practitioner (i.e., surgeon or interventional radiologist) in the repair of vessel.
It is an object of the present invention to exclude an aneurysm from the circulatory system.
It is an object of the present invention to create a device for the repair of an aneurysm that can, without negative consequences, navigate the vessels extending to and from the aorta.
It is another object of the present invention to localize a graft within the abdominal aorta between the proximal and distal ends of the aorta.
It is an object of the present invention to firmly fasten a graft to the adventitia of the vessel wall to prevent migration of the graft.
It is another of object of the present invention to create a device to clearly visualize the surgical site during repair of the aneurysm.
It is another object of the present invention to create a uniform universal graft that is sized for use in a range of patients.
It is another object of the present invention to create a graft whose performance is not adversely effected by post surgical dimensional changes in the aortic necks.
It is another object of the present invention to create a device for the repair of the abdominal aortic aneurysm which may in addition to the classic femoral/common iliac introduction, also may be introduced via the axillary and/or brachial artery, which has not previously been contemplated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a seal detail within an introducer sheath device that will significantly reduce blood loss during the repair procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide fastener assemblies that replace sutures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is capable of on board storage of a procedure specific quantity of fasteners so that it is not necessary to remove the device to reload during the repair procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to create a graft and a device for the repair of an aneurysm that reduces the invasiveness of current surgical procedures.
It is another object of the present invention to create a graft that is not dimension dependent (i.e., diameter/length) which is adaptable to the patient environment.
The present invention is directed to an attachment assembly for securing a graft to repair a vessel having an aneurysm therein. The vessel has a proximal neck or end and a distal neck or end. The graft has a proximal end and a distal end. The attachment assembly comprises attachment means for securing the distal end of the graft to the distal end of the vessel. The attachment assembly also comprises graft attachment means for securing the distal end of the graft to the attachment means. The attachment means permits expansion of the vessel necks and/or ends without negatively impacting the connection between the graft and the vessel wall. The attachment assembly may comprise a radially extending cuff. The attachment means may comprise at least one graft attachment tube for receiving the distal end of the graft. The attachment assembly is preferably formed from a flexible material.
The present invention is also directed to a repair graft assembly for repairing a vessel having an aneurysm therein. The repair graft assembly comprises a graft assembly for creating a passageway within the vessel to reinforce the aneurysm. The graft assembly has a proximal end and a distal end. The repair graft assembly also comprises an attachment assembly. The attachment assembly comprises attachment means for securing the distal end of the graft to the distal end of the vessel. The attachment assembly also comprises graft attachment means for securing the distal end of the graft to the attachment means. The attachment means permits expansion of the vessel without negatively impacting the connection between the distal end of the graft and the vessel. The attachment assembly may comprise a radially extending cuff. The attachment means may comprise at least one graft attachment tube for receiving the distal end of the graft. The repair graft assembly is preferably formed from a flexible material. The attachment means of the repair graft assembly preferably comprises at least one graft attachment tube for receiving the distal end of the graft assembly.
The repair graft assembly comprises proximal attachment means for securing the proximal end of the graft to the proximal neck or end of the vessel. The proximal attachment means comprises a radially extending cuff.
The present invention is also directed to a visualization apparatus for viewing the interior of a vessel prior to, during and following a surgical procedure. The visualization apparatus comprises a housing and image creating means for creating an image of the interior of the vessel from within the vessel. The image creating means is located within the housing. The image creating means comprises illumination means for illuminating an area within the vessel for viewing by a user. The image creating means also comprises diverting means for temporarily diverting blood away from the viewing area. The image creating means also comprises optical viewing means for viewing the area within the vessel.
The illumination means may comprise at least one optical fiber for illuminating the area within the vessel.
The visualization means comprises means for supplying a fluid to the area to direct the flow of blood away from the viewing area, and return means for draining the fluid from the area to permit the return of blood.
The optical viewing means comprises an optical fiber. The optical viewing means may alternatively comprise scanning means for scanning an area of the vessel for creating a non optical image of the area. The scanning means may produce an ultrasound image. The scanning means may comprise a scanning catheter.
The present invention is also directed to a penetration apparatus for use in creating a plurality of treatment specific holes in the sometimes calcified vessel wall to aid in the attachment of a graft. The penetration apparatus comprises a housing, and penetration means for use in creating a plurality of treatment specific holes in the sometimes calcified vessel wall. The penetration means is located within the housing. The penetration means may comprise a laser. The laser may be an acousto optical laser or a Holmium-Yag laser. Alternatively, the penetration means may comprise a piezoelectric penetrating device. The penetration apparatus may also comprise insertion means for inserting a fastener through the opening in the vessel to secure a surgical component (e.g., graft and prosthesis) to the vessel. The penetration apparatus may also comprise secondary penetration means for forming at least one opening adjacent the opening in the sometimes calcified vessel wall. The secondary penetration means may comprise a laser or piezoelectric device. The secondary penetration means stabilizes the penetration apparatus as the insertion means inserts a fastener in the opening. The penetration apparatus may further comprise visual tracking means for identifying the location of the penetration apparatus within the vessel.
The present invention is also directed to repair apparatus for repairing a vessel during a surgical procedure. The apparatus comprises a housing and at least one of a penetration apparatus for use in forming an opening in a vessel having a calcified portion and a visualization apparatus for viewing an interior of a vessel during a surgical procedure. The penetration apparatus comprises a penetration housing, and penetration means for forming treatment specific holes in the sometimes calcified vessel wall. The visualization apparatus comprises a visualization housing, and image creating means for creating an image of the interior of the vessel from within the vessel.
The present invention is also directed to a fastener for use in a surgical procedure for securing a surgical component to a vessel. The fastener comprises fastening means for securing the surgical component to the vessel under a compressive force. The fastening means is either a wire fabrication or a coil spring fabrication.
The present invention is also directed to an introducer sheath device for use during a surgical procedure for introducing surgical components into a vessel. The introducer sheath device comprises a housing having a passageway that permits the passage of the surgical components therein. The introducer sheath device also comprises sealing means at the proximal end for preventing the loss of blood from the vessel during the insertion and subsequent removal of surgical components during the surgical procedure. The sealing means comprises a sealing cavity. The sealing cavity is filled with a sealing material, which forms a seal around the surgical components as they are inserted and removed from the introducer sheath device during the surgical procedure. The introducer sheath device further comprises positioning means for maintaining the position of the introducer sheath device within the vessel. The positioning means preferably comprises an inflatable cuff positioned at the distal end of the introducer sheath device.